


【闪恩】平原月夜

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Relationships: FGO - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【闪恩】平原月夜

乌鲁克的傍晚吹拂着干燥的暖风。白日在河流与麦田间蒸腾起的热气卷裹着微凉的温度，翻卷着这一片肥沃的土地，最终亲吻上人王金色的发丝。  
难得拥有了一个悠闲傍晚的王正靠在窗户的边沿，一边享受着日落的风景，一边摇晃着手里盛满了葡萄酒的金色酒杯。  
完成了一天工作的人们在城市道路间来回穿梭，屋顶的烟囱里渐渐冒出了炊烟，小麦被热火烘烤的香味里夹杂着动物油脂的味道，白日里喧嚣不停的孩子们的噪音也小了下去，在金色的阳光里，热闹的街道渐渐变得平和下来。  
露出了满意的表情，就在人王想要将酒杯凑到嘴边的时候，这样的风景被突如其来的人脸替换了。（※1）  
“吉尔你在干什么？”  
绿色的头发像菜叶一样冲向地面，倒掉在房顶上把头伸到人王面前的人开口道。  
额角跳起了青筋，吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫地用没有拿杯子的手揍了上去。  
理所当然地没有让对方的拳头碰到自己，恩奇都猛地缩回了房顶，然后伸手拉住了窗沿，荡进了屋内。  
“你这家伙，一整天都不见人影现在又在这种地方冒出来，没有常识也该有个限度。”  
“这我可不想被吉尔你说这种话。我今天跟着西杜丽去‘巡视’了。”  
窜进屋里，绿色的人毫无礼数地坐在桌子边沿吃起了葡萄。  
“哦？跟着西杜丽多少也学到了些常识吗？吾友恩奇都哟。”  
再次晃动酒杯，人王如愿以偿地品尝到了还带有些许凉意的美酒。  
“见到了不少东西，其中有想试一试的，所以我们来做爱吧，吉尔。”  
人王默默地将红酒呛进了喉咙。  
转过头，旁边说出了不得了话的人正伸出舌头舔掉滴到手上的水果汁液。  
用力敲了敲胸口，让自己把气管里的酒吐了出来，人王擦了擦自己的嘴角：“我姑且就理解为你是出于不谙人世而说出了这样的话吧。”  
“不行吗？”  
从桌子边沿跳了下来，恩奇都很随意地跨坐在了对方的腿上。  
皱起了眉，人王沉声道：“无礼，给我下去。”  
“之前学习的时候就听莎慕哈特说过，那是会让人舒服的事情。”  
没有听从人王的话，恩奇都靠近了对方，将双手绕在他的颈后，然后低下了头。  
带着葡萄味的嘴唇和带着酒味的嘴唇贴在了一起，人王珉起的嘴唇似乎并不打算让步，但依旧端着杯子的手却没有表露出拒绝的姿态，于是恩奇都一边回忆着自己看到的景象，一边伸出舌头舔舐着对方的嘴唇。  
温柔的触感扫动着皮肤薄弱的地方，吉尔伽美什最终还是没有太多抗拒地张开了嘴，让对方侵入了自己柔软的口腔。长长的睫毛在他的脸颊上煽动着，显然还不适应这样过程的人似乎还有些好奇，试探性地舔过他的牙齿，摄取到了些许葡萄酒的美味。虽然不知道对方是怎么想的，但是带着水果美味的唇齿意外地没有让人觉得讨厌，于是人王也伸出舌头回应起了这个带有探索意味的吻。  
似乎吓了一跳，就在恩奇都想要退开的时候，吉尔伽美什扔掉了手里的酒杯，按住了对方的头，加深了这个吻。  
舌与唇的交缠之间，两个人的呼吸都渐渐急促了起来，感受到了对方带着湿润的喘气，吉尔伽美什露出了笑意，放开了对方。  
“就算是自诩为兵器的你，果然也有‘呼吸’的概念吗？”  
抽出双手撑住对方的肩膀，恩奇都直起身来：  
“是仿造人类做成的身体，有什么不妥吗？”转头查看了一下自己的身体，偏了偏头：“如果觉得碍事的话，把这一部分脏器拿掉也可以。”  
毕竟他就是那样的存在。  
被神所创造，被神所指引，所以现在才会在这里。  
“还真是听见了让人发笑的说法，吾友啊，你不就是为了完成规劝本王的使命，才去模仿人类的吗？”  
随意地将杯子放在了窗沿上，人王环住了恩奇都的腰，让他狠狠地撞向自己，砸在了他的胸口。  
“正因为有着各种各样的需求和欲望，人类才会成为人类，如果不必为了活着的而挣扎的话，你觉得人类还会像现在这样有趣吗？”  
“人类并不是你的玩具，吉尔。”恩奇都这样说着，老老实实靠在了对方的身上。  
他能感觉到对方裸露的肌肤上传过来的温度，血肉之下，心脏鼓动着节奏，就和他曾经一同相处过的诸多生物一样。  
于是他低下了头，和对方再次交换了一个吻。  
他看到对方宝石一样的眼中落入了星星点点的淡绿色，落日的余晖在他的眼中划过光彩。  
“这种时候应该闭上眼睛。”  
他听见了低沉的声音。  
于是他听从了指令式的语句。就如同那份光彩消失在他的眼中一样，乌鲁克告别了白日的喧嚣，进入了宁静的夜晚。  
细细碎碎的接吻声和布料摩擦的声音在属于人王的寝室持续着，虽然不知道里面有幸和王度过一夜的是什么人，但侍女和仆从都还是很有眼色地拉起了薄纱的门帘，退到了不会打扰到房内人的地方。  
离开森林的时间还没有多久，所以对于在人前裸露身体这件事，恩奇都还没有任何会感到不适的地方。  
覆盖在自己上方的身体有着一如既往的灼热，但那样的温度在今夜似乎又有了些不一样的味道。他被放在床上，再次被亲吻。和自己笨拙的尝试不同，精于人事的人王灵活地挑动着会让人觉得舒服的柔软部位。  
即使没有进行战斗，身体也开始热了起来，明明不是炎热的夏季，恩奇都也感觉到自己身上泛起了一层薄汗，被对方的手抚摸过的地方，残留着奇妙的触感，明明平时完全不会注意到的肢体接触，现在却变得令人在意起来。  
奇怪的热度向着完全没有被触碰过的地方聚集，恩奇都感觉到比心脏还要更加靠近身体内部的地方像是被什么东西敲击着，陌生的感觉让他忍不住挣扎了起来。  
“不愧是在森林里生活了这么长时间，多少有些自己正在被捕食的自觉吗？”  
擦过对方的嘴唇，吉尔伽美什暂时将呼吸的自由还了回去。  
从来没有觉得空气是这么美好的存在，恩奇都喘息着，不解地看着自己上方的人。  
“被捕食？”  
“啊啊。”抓住了对方的手，然后将其扣到了恩奇都头部的上方，吉尔伽美什笑了起来：“借用武力敞开对方的身体，让其躺在自己的身下，借由这样的行为来宣誓另一方的归属权，那不就是所谓的狩猎吗？”  
“如果是狩猎的话，我可不会输！”  
绿色的眼中燃起了莫名其妙的战意。  
“说什么蠢话，这样的‘狩猎’可是基于双方允许的情况之下。既然是由你主动提出的，又岂有让你临阵逃脱之理。还是说……”稍微拉开了些距离，人王脸上的笑带上了些挑衅的意味：“事到如今你又想反悔了？”  
眯了眯眼睛，恩奇都唇边也勾了起来：“如果是狩猎的话，我是不会输的。”  
他挣了一下，解开了对方扣住自己的手，搂上了人王的脖颈，将对方拉了下来：“所以规则就仔仔细细地教给我吧。”  
说完，他猛地一翻身，将人王压了下去，然后重新重重地吻了下去。  
绿色在枕边散落下来，带着凉意的碎发落在了人王的皮肤上。  
对恩奇都的举动一点也不意外，吉尔伽美什接受了对方有些孩子气的反击。在拥吻的同时，人王伸出手，抚摸过对方的背脊。肌肉匀称的躯体没有女性一样的柔软，却也不像一般男性那样坚硬，像是光滑石料一样的手感上沾了薄薄的汗水，虽然很难想象，但是这样精雕细琢一样纤细的躯体里，确实蕴含着可以与神明匹敌的力量。  
顺着脊椎向下抚摸过大腿根部，人王握住了对方还没有硬起的下体。  
身体颤抖了一下，虽然并不是因为羞耻，但恩奇都依旧停止了亲吻，露出了疑惑又不解的表情。  
“人类就是靠这些地方获得快乐的，慕沙哈特没有教过你吗？”  
“吉尔，我觉得你不要太小看我会比较好，作为理论知识我还是有的。”  
“那就好。毕竟不是谁都能得到我的服务，要是一直这样一惊一乍可是会失了趣味的。好好享受这份荣耀吧。”  
握住柱体的手上下撸动了起来。最开始的时候恩奇都还能够保持着好奇的克制态度，但毕竟是没有被任何人触碰过的敏感部位，在人王的玩弄下，难以忍耐的快感很快就将恩奇都，他有些难耐地伏下了上半身，将头蹭在了人王的肩窝里，发出了不规律的喘息。  
像是觉得这样的反应很新奇一样，吉尔伽美什有些坏心眼地降低了撸动的频率，并用不时用指甲给予前端些微的疼痛，让快意在攀登和回落之间反反复复，初经人事的很快就再也无法忍耐这样的刺激，在对方的耳边发出了难耐的呻吟声。  
就如同初生的孩子还不识事，刚刚进入人类社会的恩奇都当然也还没有学会所谓的“忍耐”和“伪装”，他毫无保留地依靠在对方的身上，宣泄着自己的难耐和快意，让自己的喘息和呻吟毫无保留地落入吉尔伽美什的耳中。虽然没有往日床伴那样甜媚性感，但平日介于男女之间的清朗嗓子发出了这样沙哑又饱含情欲的声音，意外地轻易点燃了人王的兴致，于是他没有再坏心眼地玩弄对方，而是加快了手上的动作，让对方登上了顶峰。  
“啊！”  
全身颤抖着射了出来，恩奇都发出了大声的呻吟，再也无法跪在床上的姿势，喘息着倒在了吉尔伽美什的身上。  
“喂喂，这样就不行了吗？”  
带着有些嘲笑的意思，吉尔伽美什掀开了对方覆在脸上的绿色长发，然后才发现那双平时不会有什么情绪的眼睛，此刻已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水气。浓厚的绿就像是染上了夜的深色，隐藏了几乎难以察觉的……委屈。  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下。  
仅仅因为背负了劝解自己的使命，从而被神明作为楔子打入人世，一直以来都将自己称呼为道具的存在，也会有属于自己的情绪吗？  
就算是一贯高傲而不会自省的人王，此刻不知为何也难得的有了些心虚。  
“有些玩弄过头了啊。还好吗？”  
吉尔伽美什揽住对方的腰，让他能够躺到床上，然后靠过去，吻了吻恩奇都的眼睛。  
“不知道，但是觉得很奇怪。这里……”恩奇都将手按在了自己的胸口，“感觉到了空洞，但是我没有把里面的器官拿出来。”  
像是被什么揪住了里面的器官，伴随着快感，恩奇都同时也感觉到了酸楚和空虚。  
那是他从未感受到过的东西。  
“那算什么，是迫不及待想被填满吗？”笑意再次回到了人王的脸上。  
并没有理解吉尔伽美什话语里的深层含义，恩奇都眨了眨眼，水雾很快消失在那双绿色的眼睛里，新叶的神彩再次出现在了那双眼中。  
“嗯。”他给予了肯定的回答。  
从鼻子里发出了笑声，吉尔伽美什将人翻过来趴在床上，然后从一边拿过了一个透明的瓶子。（※2）  
同样透明的盖子被打开，恩奇都闻见了一些花和一些别的植物的香味，然后他感觉到了后穴被倒入了什么粘腻冰凉的液体，他吓了一跳，身体忍不住颤抖了一下，接着对于内部来说有些微凉的手指插了进去，开始搅动了起来。  
被异物入侵的感觉并不舒服，但对于他来说并不是什么不可忍受的事情，恩奇都随着吉尔伽美什的动作调整了一下呼吸，试着适应这样的过程，但与此同时，他的腰却被人拦住拉了起来，于是他被迫曲起腿，抬高了臀部。就在他张口想要说些什么的时候，刚才释放过的前端再次被握住了。  
“啊……”  
依旧很敏感的柱体再次被玩弄，恩奇都不由得叫了出来。  
“为什么……”  
“嗯？不这样做的话之后会很糟糕吧，到现在……也只能容下两根手指。”  
说这话，人王又往里面增加了一根手指，扩张着从多种意义上都没有被使用过的甬道，然后摸索着向着某个地方按了下去。  
恩奇都再次呻吟了起来，白皙的皮肤上渐渐泛起了一层层的红色。他颤抖了一下，想要从这种陌生的感觉里逃开，但最终还是忍住了。将头埋进自己的双手，恩奇都撑住了自己开始颤抖的身体。  
“果然里面的构造和人类一样吗？”  
说着这样的话，吉尔伽美什舔吻起了对方的弓起的后背，同时也没有放松前面和后面的动作。恩奇都在他的怀里不断喘息呻吟，虽然有些许的挣扎，却始终没有说出任何拒绝的词句。人王感觉到了对方身体呈现了瞬间的紧绷，于是他停下了前面的动作，同时也抽出了后面的手指。  
“嗯……吉尔？”  
恩奇都有些不解地转过头，但是在看清对方在做什么之前，首先感觉到了抵在后穴上的灼热。  
“这才是神妓告诉过你的‘交合’。”  
低沉的声音落在耳边的同时，粗硬的灼热同时贯穿了他，丝毫没有防备地被侵入了体内最敏感柔软的地方，体内被填满的酸楚和饱胀感让恩奇都全身的肌肉都崩紧。恩奇都听见身后传来了倒吸了冷气的声音，想要放松却发现这具身体已经脱离了自己的控制。毫无由来的恐惧伴随着快感冲刷着人偶的内心，让他完全无所适从。  
“放松一点，笨蛋。”  
“吉尔……”  
恩奇都下意识地呼唤了对方的名字，但却又不明白自己为什么要这么做，他听见了自己颤抖又难耐声音，于是他伸出手，摸了摸自己因为被填满而有些鼓起的腹部。  
他感觉到背后的身体覆了上来，耳边被舔了一下，然后同样的温度覆上了他腹部的手。  
“吉……啊……”  
就在恩奇都开口的同时，身后的人突然浅浅地抽插了一下，让他后半句话淹没在了呻吟里。他大口喘息着，在感受着对方心跳和温度的同时渐渐找回了对身体的控制。  
像是在试探一样，吉尔伽美什浅浅地抽查了几次，在感觉到对方已经开始放松以后，他就顺应着直起身，抽出了自己的性器。  
恩奇都感觉自己的身体被翻转，毫无保留地敞开在了吉尔伽美什的面前，他看到对方的身影有些模糊，接着才意识到自己的眼中溢出了泪水，虽然有着这样的机能，但是并不具备这样的感情，所以感受眼中流出液体也是第一次。  
“你这是什么表情，如果感到舒服的话，就应该做出相应的表示吧？”  
“嗯，我不知道，这就是‘舒服’吗？”  
“你还真是什么都得从头学起啊。”折起了对方的一跳腿，再次将性器抵在了对方的穴口，吉尔伽美什又一次贯穿了对方。  
毫无控制地发出了很大的呻吟，生理性的泪水再次溢出了眼眶，他向着自己上方的人伸出了手：“吉尔。”  
“是在撒娇吗？”  
重复了抽插的动作，吉尔伽美什伏下身，再次吻住了他。  
发出了模糊不行的认同声，恩奇都双手抱紧了他的后背，感受着对方的侵入。  
虽然动作并不快，但人王每一次都插进了最深的地方，恩奇都感觉到灼热和快感再次聚集到了下半身，他喘息着想要松开手去触碰溢出了透明液体的前方，但那里却先一步被握住了。  
“等我一起。”  
“嗯。”  
下身被握住，想要释放却无法如愿以偿的感觉让恩奇都有些焦躁，但却没有任何催促地将自己的所有都交给了对方。  
体内最舒服的地方被不断撞击着，汗水不受控制地从两人的额角滑下，恩奇都感觉到体内的灼热又膨胀了一些，虽然不知道这意味着什么，但他还是配合地收紧了内壁，紧紧抱住了对方。  
“嗯……”  
同样发出了有些难耐的声音，吉尔伽美什撸动起了恩奇都的性器，同时用力顶到了对方的最深处。  
“啊！！”  
颤抖着发出了鸣叫，比刚才还要更加强烈的快感袭击了恩奇都的全身，他身体颤抖着和感受到体内进入了些许微凉液体的同时和对方一起射了出来。  
等意识再度回落到这具躯体的时候，恩奇都感觉到粘在额头的碎发被拨弄了一下，他让自己的眼睛聚焦，然后看到了人王似笑非笑的表情。  
“很舒服哦，吉尔，是一次不错的体验。”  
阻止了对方想要从他体内抽离的动作，恩奇都支起了身体，然后翻身，坐在了对方的胯部。  
“所以，这一次就让我来吧。”  
“还真是贪心不足啊。”  
但并没有拒绝这个提议，人王伸出手，将对方的头压了下来。  
夜晚的凉风吹拂着薄纱般的月色，平原的夜晚还很长、很长。

作者有话要说：  
本来想在P站上快乐看最强夫妇，结果发现成人向的几乎都没有？？？？  
乌鲁克不配有用夜生活吗！不行！必须安排！  
于是就安排了。  
时间应该是在两个人第一次战斗后，恩奇都还没什么常识的时候。老实讲这个时候的闪闪应该不会这么温柔，但是emmmmm，也不好说，对吧！（喂  
感谢大家看到这里！CP25的太太们辛苦啦！  
※1：闪闪这个时候应该不还不会觉得乌鲁克的城市景象是什么特别的景色，因为这个时候的这座城市对于他来讲还没有那些热闹、快乐充满了荣耀眷恋又带来巨大悲痛的记忆。不过……写这个景色还是很快乐的所以大家宽容看待！  
※2：美索不达米亚遗迹里确实出现过玻璃，但当时应该还没有能够制作玻璃容器的工艺，所以这里也请宽容看待！


End file.
